


Idk

by pikachuch1mchar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Car phobia, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuch1mchar/pseuds/pikachuch1mchar
Summary: Raphael doesnt like cars. At all. But he knows he has to get over it to go to work. Luckily his boyfriend  Ignatz has a driver's license and is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 20





	Idk

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the hc is that modern au Raph is scared of riding in cars cause his parents died in an accident. But like Iggy has been comforted so much by Raph he knows how to help. I really like Igraph.

Raphael gripped the seat. He gripped the handle. So hard they would undoubtedly warp. Ignatzsvdad would definitely kill him over it, but Ignatz would take it for his boyfriends sake. It wasnt Raphaels fault that he was on edge and happened to be very strong. Ignatz put his hand on the clutch, ready to move it into drive. But him being ready wasnt the important thing.

"Are you ok Raphael?" He asked. His boyfriend had his eyes locked in front of him, but he nodded. Ignatz pulled out of the driveway and they started. Ignatz talked as they pulled onto a real road and Raphaels breath got heavier.

"You know, I found a Wendy's only about half a mile from here, I think we should go there." Ignatz offered. 

"Mhm." Raphael responded.

"But... we'll have to go on a busier road." Ignatz continued. The fatal catch for such a short distance. He looked at his boyfriend sympathetically.

Raphael had done the same for Ignatz when it came to social situations or self esteem. Just little exposures. With eachother they'd be fine. So Ignatz asked the same thing Raphael always asked him. "Is that ok?"

Raphael scrunched his eyes closed and took a couple deep breaths. "Yeah. Yeah I trust you, Ig."

It was a merciful few minutes till they reached the wendys. Raphael was allowed to order whatever his heart desired, because in this moment who cared about the small dent it would have on his father's credit card. He let Raphael do what he did best and stress eat on the drive home.

In the five minutes it took them to pull back into Ignatzs driveway, Raphael had eaten all of the food, but at least he wasnt gripping onto the car for dear life. Ignatz counted it at a victory. 

"You made it Raph, we went a whole mile" Ignatz beamed at Raphael.

"Hey, wait, didnt you only say half a mile??" Raphael looked almost horrified.

"Half a mile there and half a mile back! I'm really proud of you, Raphael,"

Raphael went from horror to disbelief to relief, and finally he was laughing like himself again.

"Wow! A whole mile!" He chuckled for a bit before calming down. Raphaels eyes held all the admiration in the world as he smiled to his boyfriend. "Thanks Ig. For doin this for me. You really are the best!"

Raphael leaned over and plopped his head onto Ignatzs shoulder and let out a slightly exaggerated sigh of relief. Ignatz turned his head and sent a kiss into the unruly fluff. They were safer when they were together.


End file.
